Conventional methods for locking mobile computing devices involve securing the mobile computing device to a physical structure using a cable with a lock and key. The lock is inserted into a side of the mobile computing device, and the key is turned in the lock to lock it. The user of the mobile computing device typically carries the key with them, and must lock and unlock the mobile computing device frequently.
Locking of the mobile computing device when the user is not in the vicinity of the mobile computing device is required for security reasons, to prevent theft or other damage to the mobile computing device. Certain companies maintain security policies that require employees to lock the mobile computing device when the user is not nearby. Failure to do so could result in a security violation, and/or theft of the mobile computing device.
However, conventional methods for locking and unlocking mobile computing devices involve manual labor, frequent locking and unlocking, and the propensity for the mobile computing device to inadvertently be left unlocked. The user must remember to lock the mobile computing device each time he or she leaves the workstation area and must carry a key. Locking of the mobile computing device can also be cumbersome, as the lock may be hard to reach, difficult to turn, and otherwise unwieldy.
Thus, a need exists in the art for a more efficient and effective way to lock and unlock a mobile computing device to overcome one or more of the limitations described above.